The Familiar Face
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: "What?" He asked, he looked all around him at the faces. Too many just too many faces that he knew but couldn't remember. He could easily put her in front of the crowd. He couldn't believe his mind. This can't be true it all seemed like a game, but it wasn't. The familiar face of the girl he could only have met a week ago seemed to never go away. Why?
1. Before Reading The Familiar Face

Before Reading The Familiar Face Hello there! I'm the Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships, and I know you all are wanting to read my first story, well first one on this account. But. I want you to read this first, it's SUPER IMPORTANT! If I get any questions later on I will just tell you to read this, so better read it now right? So, firstly, if this is somewhere in the future and I have a story out there called 'The Promise of the Ex' and you have read it. Then you don't have to worry about it! If this is NOT the future and have no idea what I'm talking about, or you just have not read because of the shipping then listen up! There are SPOILERS! Yes, spoilers for a future FanFiction I'm doing after this one and some others as well. If you are interested into reading that and don't want spoilers for that, then I suggest that you look for ** it means it's a spoiler is in this part. You can just skip over that part of the story and wait till you see it again, meaning that it has ended. But it will mostly only be about a paragraph that mentions it, I think. You see this other story is actually crossing over with this story but it starts at an earlier time. It's kinda like a prequel to it but you can read either one first. If you want more info on this, then PM me and is love to tell you more. There will be lots of edits, I have only started the first 9 chapters of the story and plan on uploading them one at a time, once a week. There may be times that I may miss a week, or I add more then one that week. If you want to he more posted on what's going on, then I will soon start a section in my profile saying My Schedule that will tell you when I will most likely be busy. Please no OC offerings, I don't really do OCs expect if its for this one fandom… but either way I don't accept those, sorry. I also don't really like when people try and correct me on what I said like, 'No! So and so were not like that!' Don't correct me, if something is so confusing in the story that soesnt contain the spoilers, then you can message me about it. So I have not finish seeing all of KND, I still know what happens. Last, but oh so not least. My spelling or punctuation errors. I get that you could be OCD and it bothers you but really, no one is perfect. I will tell you now that this story does NOT have the greatest pacing and there could be typos. But really, like I said I'm always wanting to edit my stories, even after I post them. Anyway, I hope you did read this and understand it. I wanted to make this all clear before uploading this. I will most likely do this with all of my stories. Goodbye! And enjoy my first Kids Next Door FanFiction, The Familiar Face! ~Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships 


	2. Prologue

The Familiar Face

Prologue

If you looked into a huge treehouse that was not that hard to miss in middle of the small town of Cleveland, Ohio. You would see 2 empty bedrooms, then another one being cleaned out as we speak. Wally, or much more known as Numbuh 4, is finally turning 13. It's actually here, no one else thought it would ever come, some though... didn't want it to come, that includes himself. Only about six months ago did Numbuh 5, the one who was there the longest, did turn 13 and leave the Kids Next Door, then Numbuh 1's, their very own leader was out in space but, becoming a teen could easily kick you out of even the Galactic Kids Next Door. He could be around town and not remember anything already, who knows?

Numbuh 4 has been hoping that time would go so much slower and hope his birthday would never come. Yet, his prayers were not answered.

Numbuh 4 now stood in his room, now almost completely empty now. He was just about to have his memory erased in a couple of hours, it didn't sit well for him. He didn't really speak much through out the day. He stood quiet as Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 were pretending nothing was wrong. He couldn't blame them, becoming 13 is most likely the day that he could regret most. Of course, it was most likely like that for everyone. The day you turn 13 is clearly a nightmare.

Numbuh 4 then heard a knock on the door, he was confused. Why would anyone want to talk to him at a time like this? It's all so pointless.

"Umm, Wally?" Asked a voice. There was only one person that was on the team he would 'ever' let them call him, ugh... Wally.

"Numbuh 3? What are you doin' here?" He asked as the girl with long black hair and long green sweater walked in. Looking quite nervous herself.

"Umm, I was just uhh..." The girl was hiding something behind her back, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"C'mon Numbuh 3, is somethin' botherin' ya?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"No! No, no, no. I just... wanted to give you something for your birthday." Numbuh 3 said, suddenly taking a lot of interest in her shoes.

"Thanks Kuki, ya didn't have to..." Numbuh 4 said.

"I did!" Cried out Numbuh 3, "I mean, it 'is' your birthday."

"My '13th' birthday..." Numbuh 4 said sadly, he sighed and looked around at the empty room. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see that it was Numbuh 3's.

"Hey... it may be your 13th birthday, but at least you may have a chance." Numbuh 3 said.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" He asked.

"Oh! Numbuh- Abby told me about it!" She said, "If you do have a chance, then you can keep your memories and become a spy around through the teenagers!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Really?" Numbuh 4 asked. Kuki nodded happily.

"Wow... A spy huh? That sounds pretty cool!" Numbuh 4 said excitedly.

"But... You still have to pretend you don't remember..." Numbuh 3 said sadly.

"What!?"

"You can't let anyone know you are still part of the Kids Next Door! Or else they will erase your memory. And also, rarely anyone gets to keep their memories." Numbuh 3 explained. There was then silence in the room. Usually, it's never this silent between these two. They are always talking and goofing off. Numbuh 3 then suddenly, held out something to him.

"Happy birthday Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 said in a sad voice.

She was holding out something to him. It was a smaller version of Mr. Huggykinz that he had gave to her not long after he had broke her other one.

Numbuh 4 gently grabbed the toy and held it in his hands. He then gently pressed on it.

"I love you!" Called out a voice from the toy, he remembered how much he 'hated' this toy. It's annoying voice had always frustrated him.

He looked to see Numbuh 3 slightly blushing. He gathered up all of his nerve before grabbing her hand and pulling her close to kiss her cheek. Numbuh 3 looked at him surprised. He gently stroked his fingertips across her sleeve that covered her whole hand.

He looked up into her eyes, "I'm really gonna miss ya Kuki. Bein' apart of this team, being apart of you. Has been one of the greatest things in my life." He said.

"It's gonna be so hard without you..." She said. "And the team."

That's when he remembered. Kuki was the youngest out of all of them. After his birthday, Numbuh 2's was a month away. But Numbuh 3's?... She had four months before 'her' birthday. Three months of being alone having to fight dangerous adults.

"Your gonna be alone." He said softly. Numbuh 3 tore her gaze away.

"I'm sorry Kuki... I'm so so sorry..." He said disappointed in himself. He then felt arms around him. Numbuh 3 was giving him a hug. Numbuh 4, for the first time, did not hesitate to put his arms around the girl. This hug was needed by both Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3.

"I promise Kuki, I will some way come back to you. I promise." Numbuh 4 vowed. All Numbuh 3 did, was hug tighter.

This is it. It's finally happening. He just blew the candles out. Any second now he has to walk through that when he'll come out, he won't be part of the Kids Next Door anymore. Well, maybe he does have chance of becoming a spy! I mean, he is worthy enough wasn't he?

"It's time birthday boy!" Said Numbuh 86.

"Can't I have a minute?" He asked. Numbuh 86 sighed impatiently, but nodded.

Numbuh 4 turned to his friends, which was only a team of two now. Two people having to defeat evil adult crime. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 gave him a sad smile.

"Are... are you two gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Of course we will! Don't worry about it Numbuh 4." Said Numbuh 2, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"... Wally." He muttered.

"Wha?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"My name is Wally." He said he crossed his arms. "It's... kinda about time for me to start going by that."

"Alright... I'm so sorry by the way...Wally." Numbuh 2 said. Wally cringed at the name.

"It's fine, I won't really remember it anyway." Wally said. The two friends smiled at each other until giving each other a brother type hug. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 were always really good friends. It felt weird to them, having not to be around each other anymore.

After the hug ended, Wally turned to Numbuh 3. They stood and stared at each other. Out of anyone is the whole group, she was the closest to him. Some may even think they knew each other 'before' they joined the team.

"Umm, Numbuh 3?" Wally asked nervously scratching behind his head.

"Yes Wally?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I...I just wanted to tell ya something. It's kinda important and since this may be the last time I'll ever get the chance and-" he was cut off by Numbuh 3 giving him a hug.

"I know Wally, I do too." Wally eyes widened when he heard that.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said in a happy voice.

"I'm gonna miss ya, too much for my liking... But I hope I remember that at least." Wally said.

There was silence as they kept the embrace. Until Wally was yanked by his hood and dragged out of the embrace.

"C'mon you filthy teenager!" Shouted Numbuh 86.

"Bye bye Wally!" Cried Numbuh 3 in tears.

"Bye Kuki..." He muttered. Then was dragged into the room.

It was dark. That was his first impression of it. He remembered the one time a couple years ago when his whole team was brain washed when it was Numbuh 274's or Todd's 13th birthday. But since he is going willingly he didn't put up much of a fight while being strapped to the chair.

"Well, Numbuh 4... I thought this day would never come." He heard a familiar voice.

"Numbuh 86?" He asked surprised.

He then saw a light that appeared so brightly, he had to blink a couple times before seeing Numbuh 86 standing right in front of him.

"So... Kuk- I mean... Numbuh 3 was right." Wally said.

"Yes, yes she was." Answered Numbuh 86. She was still in the Kids Next Door, so she wore her regular uniform. "Numbuh 5 did tell her, but I'll let her off with it thus once." She said in her Scottish accent.

"So... I may have a chance of keeping my memories? And becoming a super cool spy for the Kids Next Door?!" Wally asked hopefully.

"Don't get ya hopes up! Stop being so…boyish!" Called Numbuh 86. She then took a deep breath. "Numbuh 4, you have been through a lot in the Kids Next Door. Even through in the beginning."

"You sure did make a great first impression." She chuckled at the memory, "You made a good team member. You helped fight off adults and other villains. Yeah, ya also were a pain in the butt sometimes but, you were one great member Numbuh 4." said Numbuh 86.

"However, we think its too dangerous to have someone who has all the secrets with them. I'm sorry Numbuh 4. Speaking you are someone who the teenagers would want to to turn against us it is far too risky." Numbuh 86 strictly.

"Wait, before we do this." Wally said.

"What is it?" Numbuh 86 asked annoyed.

"Am I cute enough not to be decommissioned yet?" He asked cockily.

Numbuh 86 blushed, then smirked, "Not even by a centimeter." There was then a sudden blast of light, then there was nothing.

He looked around himself. Wondering, how he got here, or where he was. All he knew, is that he was in a room, surrounding by a whole bunch of... kids. Wally didn't really remember who these kids were or why he was there. He just wanted to get out.

"Wha? What's going on?" He asked.

"Wally, your... uhh mom said she wanted you home so..." Said a slightly over-weighed kid.

"I'll walk you home!" Cried a happy voice. it belonged to one of the girls. The girl gave him a strange feeling of pain in his chest. It felt weird, but he ignored it.

"Umm, okay. Thanks... uhh..." He didn't know her name, she looked pretty close to his age from what he saw. Most likely younger. Yet, he could tell there was some kind of sadness in her voice, He felt like it was his fault, that he should be apologizing. But, Wally doesn't know if he even did anything, or what he did.

"You don't need to worry about my name, silly! Lets just go!" She the grabbed his wrist and led him out. He still feeling like he had left something though.

"Uhh, Numbuh 86?" Asked Numbuh 13.

Numbuh 86 sighed, "What is it Numbuh 13?" She asked.

"We uh, accidentally found out that we have had the switch on 'temporary' ever since we got Numbuh 5."

"WHAT!?" She cried. "THAT MEANS THE MOST OF SECTOR V WILL MOST LIKELY REMEMBER EVERYTHING IN 2 YEARS!" She screamed. "WHO THE HECK SET THAT!?"

"I did." Called out a voice.

Numbuh 86 gasped, "Sir! Numbuh 362. Why?" She asked.

"Because I have feeling we are gonna need Sector V, you'll see soon Numbuh 86." Said Numbuh 362 calmly.

Numbuh 86 sighed in distress, "I hope you are right Numbuh 362. Cause, if your not, we have us a BIG problem."

So yeah, the prologue. I always like the very beginning of the stories because they are always so fun. Anyway, I hope I didn't really go off in the TND stuff because I know Numbuh 5 was told to NOT tell anyone. But seriously, when do kids ever listen to that!?

See ya next week!

~Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships


	3. Chapter 1: A Clumsy Reunion

The Familiar Face

Chapter 1

Clumsy Reunion

A teenager was walking through the halls of Cleveland High School. Hands stuffed in his pockets and heading to his locker. This teenager had messy blond hair that got in his eyes a lot, he didn't mind it though. He also has on his basketball jersey that had the number 04 on it. He also wore a orange zip-up jacket since it was still pretty cold outside, he then wore ripped up jeans, and some white sneakers. The teenager was quite tall, he kinda had to be if he wanted to be on the basketball team, but he wasn't the tallest kid around either, around 5'9 maybe.

In the ranks of high school, you would think he would be with the jocks, being in with the basketball team and all. He strangely wasn't, he was in his own place, in between the loser and popular section. There has been his moments when he had huge victories, then there were times he embarrassed himself a bit too much. Yet, he just took his place. He didn't really mind it, he preferred not being the snotty popular or teased nerd. It seemed like no one else minded either, but everyone knew one thing.

No messing with him.

Many people could remember this kid in earlier years and knew he was the toughest guy around. This teen had a bit of an anger issue and had been sent to different boarding schools, which he got out of easily. After all of that, in school he wasn't the greatest, his grades were always met to where he could still be on the team, but that didn't mean his mum didn't like it. All he would say to her was…

'Cruddy homework.'

This teenager's name was Wally. Who had only just turned 15 a couple of days ago. Yes, this is the one who was in the Kids Next Door section V known by his codename, Numbuh 4. Don't mention this to him though. He wouldn't remember it anyway and maybe he would just punch you and tell you to leave him alone. Wally was now the one to prefer to be alone, He didn't really have much friends he hung out with. Sure, he did have the basketball team that he always sat next to, but he didn't really talk to them unless it was about a new play in basketball.

Besides, his team, and a lot of the other teenagers have been acting quite weird for awhile. Ever since his birthday people would give him weird looks and talking in hushed voices about something. Not just the jocks. The beauties, the ego ones, the nerdy ones, heck and even the emo kids were talking about it. He felt like the only one who didn't know about it. He knew that he was the middle if all things then he would understand the weird looks and such, but that did not mean that he shouldn't know anything!

After grabbing his folder from his locker, he grabbed his new schedule for the new semester that was for the next day and looked at the paper. It read on homeroom, 'Science, Mr. Jensen'. He sighed, science was not his favorite subject, but it will have to do. This was the last day of his old schedule.

As he headed down to class, he looked at the rest of schedule. As he walked quite quickly in order to get to class on time. He didn't notice a girl who had just closed her locker with one armful of papers and a book and head his way, her mind on other things as well apparently. Not noticing each other... Well, lets just say it was quite a crash.

They slammed into each other. All of the girl's papers, book, and Wally's schedule fell on the ground. The girl was quite shocked, while Wally took this a different way.

"Ow!" He yelled, "Watch where you're-" He then took the time to look at the girl. She had long black hair, it reminded him of a waterfall, of how it flowed around her. She had on a black tank top and a green over shirt that went over her shoulders and to the middle of her arm. She also wore black skinny jeans that clung on to her slim legs. She also wore green and white sneakers that strangely went along with her outfit. She didn't look too goth or too peppy, she looked like she could possibly be a popular girly and yet she didn't look like she was over flowed with make-up nor did she look stuck-up and selfish.

Wally gulped, he didn't know why, usually other girls would annoy him trying to to date him. He said yes a couple times to keep them off his back. Of course, he did break up with them less then a day later. This time, it felt different. He wasn't getting that yucky feeling inside, instead he felt warm all around him. He blushed when she looked up at him.

"Oh! Umm... I'm uhh... Let me help you." He said tripping over his words. They both moved to pick up her papers. He reached over the book when he felt a hand over his. He looked up to see the girl staring at him the same way. Somehow, looking at her, is familiar. It felt like a memory had just been retaught in his mind. He then looked at their hands. He noticed that she had on gold bracelets and that her hand felt all warm on top of his own. Her hands were perfectly normal, what was he expecting? It was just hands.

Sooner then he would like, the girl pulled her hand away, then twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Umm..." She started, even by that first attempt her voice sounded like violins. "I'm sorry..." She said.

"Oh, uh, umm..." He didn't know how to respond. His face was suddenly flustered, his words fell weirdly out of his mouth not saying what he want to say. He picked up the book and handed it to her wordlessly, worried he would mess up in front of her. She grabbed the book, turned and handed him his schedule. Wally gently grabbed the paper, fingertips accidentally touching gracefully. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Wally stood up and held out his hand, she stared at it for awhile then grabbed it. He smoothly pulled her up from the ground.

She bowed slightly, he assumed she may be Japanese, knowing the little thing of Japanese bowing to show thanks or respect. She then hurried her way. He turned and starred as she walked away. He put a hand to his face and realized it was warm. He couldn't be sick! He had basketball after school!

He then ran to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. His mind absently wondering about the familiar face of the girl he just met.

yay! Chapter 1! No reviews yet, but once they come I'll post them here!


	4. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You, Again

The Familiar Face

Chapter 2

Getting to Know You, Again

AN: please note.

_this_

means its part of a memory or flashback.

if you just see _this _without any of the two lines it just means emphasis on the word. Or most of the time, thoughts.

* * *

Wally spent the whole rest of the day thinking about her. It was crazy! He couldn't pay attention in class. Well, it's not like he did anyway, but this was getting annoying. He couldn't keep his mind straight, even during basketball. That, was pushing it.

He found himself looking around for her in the halls, in his classes, and during lunch. Yet, there was no sign of her. He thought maybe she was gone forever. That he had lost her, again.

'Wa-wait, again?' He thought. 'I only just met her. She's just some dumb girl! One, pretty, nice, powerful, and- ugh! I'm losing my mind!' He thought to himself as he got off the bus the next day.

He went to his locker and opened it, he was about to pull his out his math out when he saw a piece of paper folded on bottom of the locker he picked it up and unfolded it.

It was his schedule...

Wait a minute.

Oh! He was so STUPID! He quickly put back his math folder, grabbed his backpack, and flung his locker closed. He noticed no one else was in the halls and ran down to the the other side of the school.

Man, it can't start like this! If he gets a tardy on a whole new semester... His mom will kill him! Suddenly, could see it! He was about to make it, he was so close! Until...

**_ring_**

Man! He was so close. He slumped on his shoulders and walked into class.

"Wallabee Beatles. Why am I not surprised? I will let you off the hook this time Mr. Beatles, but don't think it will be a regular thing. Your seat is assigned on the board." Called out a voice so proper and fancy it reminded him of a butler, expect he was rude and Wally would never hire him. That was Mr. Jensen for you, he could be fun, but was always pretty annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wally answered. "And it's Wally."

"Just go to your seat Mr. Beetles." Mr. Jensen said with a sigh.

Wally turned to the board and searched for his name. He was glad to find himself sitting in the back. He could now easily listen to music easily now without Mr. Jensen seeing.

He turned and headed down the row until he saw who was sitting in the seat next to his. It was the girl! She was just seating there watching as Mr. Jensen went on talking about how things worked. Wally took a breath and sat down.

After awhile of her listening, and him staring. A time for talking came, that's one reason a lot of people like Mr. Jensen. He doesn't like to teach for more then 15-20 minutes. So for the rest of class he lets them talk, play on their phones, and go to the bathroom and such.

"Umm..." Wally started. The girl turned to him. "I'm uh, sorry about yesterday..." He said.

"Oh!" She blushed, "I mean, it's my fault and-"

"No it wasn't, I was looking at my schedule and wasn't watching." Wally cut her off.

"Well, either way I am sorry." The girl said.

"Me too." He agreed. Their eyes connected and the both turned away and blushed.

They sat in silence for awhile, taking slight glances from left and right. It wasn't till Wally cleared the slience with a cough.

"So... Uhh, what's your name?" He asked.

"You know, you should introduce yourself first." The girl said.

"Huh? Why?" Wally asked.

"Because the boy always just does." The girl said. Wally sighed. Man, this girl is stubborn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Yet, he was too curious to back down.

"Here, how about we say our first name at the same time, alright?" Wally reasoned, the girl nodded.

"1...2...3."

"Wally."

"Kuki."

They both then were taken back. Yeah, Wally had heard weird names before. Like a guy that was in his History class last year. His name was Nigel. What kind of name was that!?

But it wasn't the lack of strangeness that set him off. It was that... _feeling. _The feeling that he has heard the name before. Something from that seemed like yesterday.

_"Numbuh 4?" Asked the girl as she walked into his room._

_"Oh, hey there Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said. "Is there somethin' goin' on?"_

_"Oh, no. I just wanted to talk to you." Numbuh 3 said sweetly. _

_"Oh, alrigh'." Numbuh 4 said. They stood in silence for awhile, until Numbuh 4 remembered something._

_"Wait here, Numbuh 3, I got somethin' for ya." He said. He ran into a different section of his room._

_He was out only seconds later, holding something behind his back. _

_"I know I already apologized for this quite sometime ago, but I wanted to uhh make it up to you the right way that I can." Numbuh 4 said. Then held out in his hands, a smaller version of..._

_"Mister. Huggykinz!" Numbuh 3 cried with joy. She took the toy from Numbuh 4's grasp as he chucked._

_Numbuh 3 held it up, staring at it. Like it was suddenly going to talk to her._

_"C'mon Numbuh 3. Try it." He encouraged._

_Numbuh 3 then have the toy and a hug and squeezed him. Then out came a lower type voice from the doll. _

_"I love you!" It cried out._

_"I love you too Mister Huggykinz!" Numbuh 3 said with joy._

_Numbuh 4 smiled, even if he had a small plant of jealousy for the doll. He was glad he could make her happy._

_"Thank you so much Numbuh 4!" The girl said as she gave the boy a hug as well._

_"It's no problem Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said, blushing uncontrollably._

_Numbuh 3, much to Numbuh 4's disappointment, soon came out if the embrace._

_"Umm, Numbuh 4?" The girl innocently asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's your real name?" The girl asked._

_"Ya don't know?" Asked the boy._

_"Well... I guess I'm so used to calling all kids in the Kids Next Door by their code names, I forget about their real names." Numbuh 3 said._

_"I don't know Numbuh 3, I don't really like it that much." Said Numbuh 4 looking away from his secret crush._

_"C'mon Numbuh 4! I bet it's fine!" Numbuh 3 said in her encouraging voice. Numbuh 4 turned away in embarrassment. _

_"... Wallabee." He muttered, Numbuh 3 didn't really hear._

_"Wha?" She asked._

_"My name is Wallabee Beetles, but I prefer Wally." He said._

_"Oh!" She said, she then smiled happily, "I like that name, Wally. It's fun to say."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Numbuh 4 said._

_"Can I call you that?" She asked._

_"Wha?!" He was shocked._

_"Can I call you Wally?" She asked._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"I don't know... I just like calling you that." She chirped happily._

_"Ugh... Fine. But, not in front of the others al'right?" Numbuh 4 said, knowing he would never win that kinda of fight._

_"Yay!" Numbuh 3 said happily._

_"What's your name then, Numbuh 3?" He asked._

_"Oh! My name is Kuki Sanban." She said._

_"Kuki... That suits you." Numbuh 4 said._

_Numbuh 3 giggled. "I know! Tell you what I'll let you call me Kuki, okay? Since your letting me call you Wally."_

_"Al'right then mate, ya gotcha yourself a deal." Numbuh 4 said._

_Numbuh 3 giggled, "Whatcha giggling about Kuki?" He asked. Yet, still feeling a bit awkward using her real name._

_"You called me 'mate'. That's a strange word Wally, what does it mean?" Numbuh 3 asked._

_"Mate? It means friend mostly, I guess. All us Aussies, use it."_

_"Oh~ So, I'm your friend?" _

_"Of course ya are! Ya think I'd let some random girly call me Wally?"_

_Numbuh 3 just giggled._

'What... What just happened?' He thought. A memory, that he had never thought he had seen before just showed up, now, it was gone again.

'Well, that was weird.'

"Umm, Kuki. That's an interesting name. It suits you." Wally said out if the silence if staring.

"O-oh, you think I'm... interesting?" She asked.

"I-I guess so..." Wally blushed.

All the sudden, the bell rang. Kuki immediately got up and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when Wally tried to catch up,

"Hey! Kuki, wait up!" He said.

"Hmm, what is it?" She asked.

"Umm, I was wondering... If I could walk you to next class." Wally asked nervously.

"That would be great! Thanks Wally." She said cutely.

"No problem! So, what's your next class?" He asked pulling out his schedule.

She pulled out her schedule and looked at it for a second or two.

"English, Miss. Leysen." She said.

"Sweet, I have that too. Trust me, you'll love Miss. Leysen, and that's a lot coming from me." He said.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet her!" She said happily.

They started walking down the hall, also having an occasion shove from other people. Wally decided to figure more about her.

"So... Kuki? That sounds kinda foreign." He said.

"Oh! Yeah, my family is Japanese. I was born in Japan but raised here. I do go to Japan a lot though to see family." She said.

"Japanese? That's pretty cool! Does that mean you speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Yeah, we speak it in our house. I usually just speak English though." She said.

"What about you? I understand you have some kind of accent and I haven't really heard the name Wally around."

"Oh, I'm a Aussie. My folks and I lived there till I was like 8 or 9ish. Great place. I visit there sometimes, not a lot but yeah."

"Umm, what does Aussie mean?" So, she wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar but was not completely dumb. But, he felt like he already knew that.

"Oh! Sorry, it means I'm from Australia." Wally said.

"I see." She said.

"So, what stuff do you like to do?" He asked.

"Oh, I like to draw, play with my younger sister, and play video games." She said.

'_Video games?_' He thought, '_Thats weird I should be surprised..._"

"So, Wally. What do you like to do?" She asked.

"I like basketball, when I was younger I was like a champ at anything with a ball. I also like video games and some hand-to-hand combat." He said truthfully. Kuki looked at him weirdly for a second, he wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Kuki?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does... This sound familiar to you?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

They then reached the classroom, a couple minutes early but, it didn't really matter. Wally went over and opened the door. They both went into the room and since English was a free seating. They sat next to each other in the front. Wally having the corner.

As class started a couple minutes later, they both couldn't get it off their minds of that they wanted to know each other, but they already felt like they did.

* * *

Yay! Reviewers! It had been so long! For the first time, I'm gonna reply in here!

**HorsemanOTA**: Thank you! I try my best to make things interesting, you'll see! Please understand that it will take some time though. I'm just a regular teenager who still has school and homework and all of that. Please be patient. It'll be worth it! I promise!

**Catspats31**: Trust me, I'm planning on editing all of my stories after I post them. The fact that the last story had more editing was because I changed something last minute. Hmm, Skyfall? I haven't heard of it. It makes me worried. I only like 1xLizzie 2x5 and 3x4. Do you mind if you gave me a brief summary before I decide to read it or not? Anyway, I hoped you like the story. I'm trying to update as much as I can and write as well. Thank you for waiting and I'll see you soon!


	5. Chapter 3: Lunch with Numbers

The Familiar Face

Chapter 3

Lunch with Numbers

When the bell finally rang, Wally leaped up from his history seat. He had to go to _that_ cruddy class for flex. So, he couldn't hangout with Kuki and find out more about her.

Wally walked out of the classroom and followed the many other high schoolers down to the cafeteria. He also made a look out for Kuki, just in case. He didn't know why he was do worked up with seeing Kuki though. It still seemed really strange that he felt he already felt like he knew her.

Once he entered the cafeteria, it was very crowded, as usual. He got some pizza and started heading to where his teammates sat. But, as usual they looked like they were in hushed voices. Talking about something he wasn't suppose to know. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He then searched for a good place to eat.

His eyes then suddenly hit the Japanese girl who was eating by herself. Wally, smiled at the fact he had found her. He started to walk over. Kuki looked like she was thinking about something, even if she was eating. She didn't even notice him coming over until he stood beside her. He looked up at him confused.

"Uhh, mind if I sit here?" Wally asked.

"Oh, sure Wally!" She beamed. Wally felt his cheeks become warm but shook it off and sat down next to her.

"So, uh… are ya new here? I don't eva think I've seen ya around." Wally asked. Looking back through out his memories, well expect before his was 13. He always felt like those memories are under lock and key when he tries to reach them.

"Oh! Well, kinda… I've always lived around, but around 12 or 13 I got homeschooled for some strange reason…" She said, she pondered that as if she couldn't remember why.

"Oh, I see that. Heck, when I was younga both mum and dad tried to pull me into stupid boardin' schools! Neva could hold me though, I always escaped out of the first hour or so." Wally said proudly.

"Really why?" Kuki asked.

"Meh, I may hate school, but boardin' schools are even worse! I prefer 'not' to be in any kind of uniform and stuff." Wally said. "Besides, I think I had some friends…" Wally tried to think, he could feel it so close. The image of friends that he had when he was younger but, instead it got him a headache. He clenched his head in pain.

"Ow!" He cried, irritated that he once again could not reach it. Kuki became worried.

"Wally? Are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly a moment flashed in his eyes.

"Numbuh 4!" He heard a girl cry. He slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the girl who looked at him worriedly.

"Wally! Are you okay?" She called.

"N-numbuh 3…" He groaned.

"Oh, Wally! Stop putting yourself into stuff like this!" She cried.

"He... He deserved it." He muttered.

"Numbuh 4! Just because he called me a-"

"Yes I did! He called you that horrible word." He growled. "Your anythin' but that!"

"Wally…" she said.

"Don't worry so much Kuki. I just don't like it when people do that to ya." He said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Wally."

Soon the moment was over, he looked up at the girl who looked at him worriedly.

"Ah, sorry about that Kuki, didn't mean to scare ya. That just happens when I think of some of my memories." Wally said.

"Oh…" Kuki said. There was then silence, Wally tried to remember that moment again. What he just saw, it felt familiar… he put his hand on his cheek as he was trying to feel something. But nothing.

"Hey, how about we learn more about each othera alo'righ?" He asked.

"That sounds fun." She said happily. Wally smiled, man this shelia is bringing him to feel… younger. He didn't feel like an old man or anything, just like that he was a kid again.

"Alo'righ then! My younga brothera Joey and I play this a lot." He said pulling out a stack small notecards and toon off the rubber band that held them.

"I always keep a stack just in case." He shrugged.

"How do you play?" She asked.

"So, you take the cards and you flip one." He said doing so, he flipped the card and it read, 'song'. "We then both take turns answering it, it's basically asking what our favorite song is. Sometimes Joey and I can't spend a lot of time together so, we play this to keep ourselves updated." He said.

"You also have to say what's on the card before answering."

"I see, this should be easy." She said. She then thought for a moment, "Then, for this I would say…song, Fearless by Taylor Swift." Wally groaned inside, of corse she'd pick something girly like Taylor whatsherface.

"I would say, song Radioactive. (I know I can't think of any other song!).

"Okay, lets begin!" Kuki cheered. "Alo'righ! That's wha I'm talkin' about!" They flipped the card and the game began.

"Sport, basketball."

"Sport, soccer."

"Color, orange."

"Color, green."

"Age, 15."

"Age, 14."

"TV show, wrestling."

"TV show, Rainbow Monkeys." Wally cringed at the familiar girly TV show.

"Number, 4."

"Number, 3."

…

They both then stood in silence, it was just, so much remembrance. It felt so familiar, they felt like they knew everything already. It wasn't until the bell rang that they snapped out of the staring.

"Uh, so…" Wally said as they stood up and threw their trays away.

"Maybe after my ehh basketball practice we could hangout, if yeh wanna." He asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." She said.

"See ya… Kuki." He said.

"Bye… Wally." She waved at him before turning away down the other hall.

'_What… has this girl done to me?_' He thought before turning around and walking the other direction.

Sorry it has been awhile... I have been super busy and haven't had time to upload the chapters, I'll give you two more chapters ok?

Keep Shipping,

Thee-Shipper-of Ships


	6. Chapter 4: Teasing Around the Court

The Familiar Face

Chapter 4

Teasing Around The Court

'Okay two weeks away, new year, new teammates, new cheerleaders, I wonder if Kuki will- wait! No, head in the game.' He thought.

"Yo Beetles! Pass the ball already!" He heard Ace, the so called 'big shot' of his team call out. Rolling his eyes, Wally passed the ball, not to Ace, but to Joseph who swiftly came around for a lay-up.

"You could've passed it to 'me', Beatles." Said Ace angrily.

"Yeah, I could of, but I didn't." Wally chuckled, which made Ace fume and about to give him a swing at it, a loud whistle was blown.

"One more play guys! Then we'll huddle up before we go." Called the coach.

Wally smirked, the last play was always his favorite. Always some big magical moment, like an almost impossible 3-pointer! Or the final point to win the game!

Wally went over to the defense side as he could watch all of the last play happen. It wasn't till he heard some of the guys who were also on defense. Strangely laughing for some weird reason.

"Wha are you two laughin' at?" He asked.

"Oh, Wally~" one of them called out. He was confused, why would he act like that?

"Your 'girlfriend' is watching you!" At that statement, Wally looked up to see Kuki sitting there, watching him. Their eyes met, green meeting violet, they were cast into a spell, until Wally heard out a call then was slammed to the ground.

"Oi! Watch it!" He called out.

"You should have been paying attention then!" The voice felt familiar to him. He looked up to see a guy who had a 02 on his jersey. He had brown hair, but he had goggles on his eyes and even if he was skinny. Which to him, felt weird.

"Wally!" He heard a girl cry. It was Kuki of course, the cheerleaders wouldn't be around until next week after the try-outs. She ran over to him and helped him sit up right. Wally could hear the chuckles, but if Kuki heard them she didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeh, I'm alo'righ." He said, "No need to worry bout me, Kuki."

"If your sure I'll see you in a bit Wally, but be careful." She said getting up to leave

"I will! Don't worry bout anythin'" He called as she left. She gave him a beautiful smile before leaving the gym.

Wally got up and saw that the kids was still on the ground, fixing his goggles and adjusting them. Wally held out his hand.

"Sorry bout that mate. Kinda came out of no where, should have been paying attention." Wally said. The guy grabbed his hand they pulled him up.

"Nah, it's alright. I should have looked where I was going, I'm not as used to playing with a team yet. I just joined today, I was sick yesterday. So I'm sorry too." The guy said.

"Wallabee Beetles. Just call me Wally though." Wally introduced holding out his hand for a shake.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., just Hoagie would be nice though." He said chuckling and gave his hand a nice shake. "I think we have a couple classes together."

"You might be righ not my girlfriend, just met her the other day. A friend, I guess. She just transferred here this semester." Wally blushed.

"Oh, well she seems nice. What was her name?" He asked.

"Kuki." He said.

"Hmm" Suddenly a flash of a moment came again.

"So when did you start calling Numbuh 3 bu her real name? Kuki?~" Asked an kinda over-weighed guy with a pilot hat and googles on in a teasing tone.

"Oh, quit it Numbuh 2." He said.

"Hmm, why should I? 'Wally?'" Numbuh 2 said in a teasing tone.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" He groaned.

"You don't mind it when 'Kuki' calls you that!" Numbuh 2 said.

"I said quit it, Numbuh 2!"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked a bright voice.

"Uh! Nothing Kuk- I mean, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said nervously.

"Yeah, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said in a smug voice seeing as Numbuh 4 blushed bright red.

"Absolutely nothing."

Wally shook his head, "What?" He asked, he came to see his coach's face.

"You two alright?" Asked the coach.

"Yeah, we're fine coach." Hoagie said.

"Well, if your that sure" he pointed at Ace, "That. Ten. Times. Worse." He said. Before picking up his bag and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 5: Codename Lane

The Familiar Face

Chapter 5

Codename Lane

"Hey Kuki, sorry to keep to you waitin'" Wally called out as he exited the school building.

"No, I'm sorry for getting you distracted and humiliating you." Kuki said. Getting up from her seat which on the stairs leading to the high school.

"That's not your fault." Wally said. As they started walking together.

"Yes, it is. Don't think I didn't hear the laughing." Kuki said sadly.

"Look, everything's fine, you worry about too much Numbuh 3-" Wally suddenly froze. He had just called her…

"Wally! Just tell me what you and Numbuh 2 were talking about!" Numbuh 3 said.

"I told ya! It's nothin'!" Numbuh 4 defended.

"No it's not!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Why do ya care?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Because I do! You are acting weird!" Numbuh 3 said frustrated.

"Look, everythins' fine, you worry too much Numbuh 3-"

"That's it! I finally get it!" Cried out the girl.

"Wha?" He asked in confusion.

"You are SO embarrassed of when I called you Wally! You barely call me Kuki! Then you and Numbuh 2 were making fun of me for it!" Cried out Numbuh 3 turning away from the Aussie with a pout.

"W-wait, Numbuh 3, that's not-"

"Don't lie to me Wallabee!" Kuki turned to yell at him, Wally cringed at his real name. Man, he sore sometimes that she was just like his mum.

"Kuki!" He cried out in frustration, "I called you Kuki so much that Numbuh 2 was making fun of 'me' because of it!" He explained putting his hands on her shoulders.

"…Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Numbuh 4 said a blush forming on his cheeks slowly putting his hands off his shoulders.

"Well, if Numbuh 2 gives you hard time you can bring him to me. I could easily teach him a thing or two about names…" Numbuh 3 said sweetly. Numbuh 4 shuttered at the things Numbuh 3 could do.

"K-Kuki, don't worry about it." He said hesitantly, "I can take a good whopping to him." He then said confidently.

She sighed, "Ok Wally, but I'm sorry if calling me by Kuki gets like that… you don't have to call me that." She said, turning her gaze of off the Aussie.

"Wait a minute! Look, Kuki, I like calling you that. I really do, I just… sometimes say it when the others are around." He said. "Don't think I don't like your name, cause I do. It's… cute." He finished the last part quietly.

"Oh." She blushed, "Thanks Wally." She said.

"Heh, no problem Kooks." He said cheeky.

"Wally! We're here." He heard a voice zone him back in. He looked to the side to see his home right there. Then Kuki shaking his arm, wanting to get his attention.

"Ah," He said as a sharp pain came to his head.

"Wally, you okay?" Kuki stopped shaking his arm, but held it gently now. She looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Lets just go in."

"Wait." She said, she looked away from him and blushed.

"What… if your family gets the wrong idea?" She asked blushing.

"Then let'em think that. I'm pretty sure they'll figure out that's not true sooner or lator." He shrugged.

"O-okay…"

"Hey, if ya wanna, we could just go to your place-"

"No! This is fine. We are here anyway right?" Kuki said quickly.

"Right…" Wally said slowly. "Hey, don't worry 'bout a thing. mum and dad won't get the wrong idea. Just keep clam and everythin' will be fine." He said putting a hand on Kuki's shoulder. Kuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at Wally.

"Thanks Wally." She said cutely with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Heh, no problem Kooks." He said cockily, "Lets get in now."

"Okay!"

Ya, 2 chapters! I know… they are short but trust me. They'll get longer. These are more like the the shortest chapters I've written trust me.

Keep Shipping,

Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships


	8. Chapter 6: What Weird Parents

The Familiar Face

Chapter 6

What Weird Parents

"Mum! Dad! Joey! I'm home!" Wally called, "And I brought a… friend!" He added. He soon heard running footsteps into the room. Then popped in Mrs. Beetles in her regular cleaning everyday outfit.

"Wallabee! You should have texted me if a friend was coming over!" She said, "Especially if its a girl! Hello dear, I'm Wallabee's mother, you can just call me Mrs. Beetles though." She held out her hand to Kuki, which Kuki gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Beetles. My name is Kuki-"

"Kuki? Oh my goodness! I almost didn't recognize you!" Mrs. Beetles cried out both Wally and Kuki stood confused as Mrs. Beetles laughed at the realization that the two don't remember.

"Huh?" Kuki asked in question.

"Oh, it's been positively 'forever' since you've come here! A little more then 2 years!" Mrs. Beetles said. Kuki looked at Wally in question, Wally decided to figure this out or knock some sense into his mom. All in all, he wished that his mom wasn't embarrassing him anymore.

"Um, Mum? I… don't remember Kuki coming over, mind explaining?" He asked.

"You don't? That's crazy! Here, your dad will remember." Mrs. Beetles said, "Honey! Guess whose here? It's Kuki Sanban!" She called.

There was once again the sound of running feet, tumbling each other like a herd of elephants. In popped in Mr. Beetles who looked like he was just about to go to work with his professional clothes all messed up with his tie undone and the mark of stress on his face.

"Kuki Sanban! How positively terrific it is to see ya." Mr. Beetles cried.

"Umm, thanks… you too?" She said uncertainly.

"Yes! I thought ya and Wally got into a fight or somethin' ya haven't been here, for quite awhile." He said.

"Um, dad, how did I meet Kuki again?" Wally asked.

"Huh? I don't know. I mostly know her parents, they work with me and are quite an success." Mr. Beetles said.

"Oh, you work with my parents?" She asked.

"Yeah! Of course I do! I remember when we first figured out you two were always hanging out together! It was a Tuesday, and-"

"Okay, dad. We don't need a work story." Wally said quickly, his dad's stories took 'forever' and could easily bore someone to death.

"Alo'righ then, I just remember when I took ya to father-daughter work day and you just hung with her the whole time."

"Father-daughter?" They both asked.

"Well, I gotta head off." Mr. Beetles kissed his wife's cheek and then Wally and Kuki stepped out of the way of his way and he grabbed Kuki's hands before leaving.

"Good to see ya Miss. Sanban and I beg of you. Please come more often." He said, and with that, he was out the door.

"Well, I got to get back to my cleaning, Wallabee, why don't you two head to your bedroom alo'righ?" Mrs. Beetles said.

"Yeah, Mum." Wally said, "C'mon Kooks." He grabbed her hand and electricity ran through both of their hands. They blushed as they headed up the stairs, hands still connected.

"Oh! I knew she was gonna come back!" Mrs. Beetles said happily.

"… Umm, well your parents are… nice." Kuki said as they reached his room.

Wally scoffed, "You mean weird Heck yeah, takes foreva to get'em off my back." He said as he opened the door and the both walked in and took a seat on some orange-yellowish bean bags that were in front of his bed.

"Yeah, and… I don't remember being here before." Kuki said. She muttered something else, but Wally couldn't hear it.

"What'cha say?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said. There was then silence.

"But, you know. The fact he brought up Bring-Your-Daughter to work day…" Kuki said.

"Father-Daughter…" Another flash came by.

"Aw, c'mon dad! I don't wanna do 'this' again! Ya made me go last year!" Cried Numbuh 4.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it Wally! Besides, I'm working higher now! Besides, I think one of your little friends are here too. What was her name?" He said, Wally blushed, he definitely remembered who else's parents worked here.

"Loki? Moki?" His dad kept muttering.

"…It's Kuki, dad." Numbuh 4 muttered.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Kuki Sanban. Her parents work close to me, so you can play with her all you wanna." He said.

Wally was silent as he thought about this, a blush came in his face when he figure out his answer, "…Fine."

"Ello there Mr. and Mrs. Sanban, how are you two?" Asked Mr. Beetles.

"We are quite good. You bring your son?" Mr. Sanban asked.

"Ah yes, I don't have a daughter, so I just bring little Wally here." He said patting Wally head with his hand.

"Well, of course we brought Kuki along. She's always so bright, she'll come for anything. She was quite excited to see 'you' Mr. Wallabee." Said Mrs. Sanban.

"It's Wally." He muttered, but blushed at the mention of Numbuh 3.

"She should be around here… Kuki?" Called Mr. Sanban, no longer then a second later did little Numbuh 3 appear.

"Sorry Daddy, I was side tracked. Hi Mr. Beetles, Hi Wa-Numbuh 4." She said, quick lying remembering her parents being around.

"Um, hi, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said.

"Now you two go play now! We have to do some adult things." Mrs. Sanban said.

Numbuh 3 and 4 walked off, they both sighed as they got out of the room.

"Man, I don't like these kinds of places! They are so boring!" Numbuh 4 said.

"I don't like it either, they don't let you play games on the computer!" She pouted, this gesture made Numbuh 4 blush.

'Cutie sheila.' He thought inside.

"Can… I say hi again?" Numbuh 3 asked blushing.

"Ya just did, but alrigh'." Numbuh 4 said.

"Hi there Wally!" She said brightly, she gave him a hug, Numbuh 4 blushed and hesitated before wrapping his arms around her.

"H-hi Kooks." He said. They both smiled at each other before Wally noticed they were just doing nothing.

"Alo'righ, what should we do then!" He cried, happily. Numbuh 3 just smiled as ideas came to their heads.

He blinked a couple times then looked up at Kuki. She looked up at him too, they held their gaze for awhile, they came closer together. As if they were magnets being drawn together.

They were so close, until, they both chickened out. They looked away and blushed, both wanting to change the subject someway.

"U-umm, Wally?" Kuki asked. Wally looked up at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes and blushed harder when she asked.

"W-why did you call me 'Numbuh 3' while we were walking here?" She asked.

Wally remembered that, why did he do that? He remembered he had another one of those memory flashes again. He doesn't remember what memory, heck he doesn't remember what happened. Besides, why call her a number? That's so weird!

"I…I don't know." He said honestly.

"O-oh…" She said, "It felt… weird… like I've been called that before…"

"C'mon Numbuh 3!"

Kuki shook her head at the weird voice. Wally was almost stunned, did she really think that? When he called her that… he had his flash again. It disappeared into his locked section, he couldn't reach it. Maybe, Kuki had something like this…

"Hey Kooks?" He asked. Kuki looked up in question.

"Do you… uh…" Man, what was 'wrong' with him! It wasn't like he was saying he liked her! Which he doesn't! (Says the guy who just almost kissed her) Yet, he felt nervous, unable to ask such a question.

"What is it, Wally?" The girl asked.

"Ummm… I know ya haven't been 'round long but… have ya noticed people actin' weird? Like see ya and get in their groups and talkin' about some meetin'?" Wally asked. Sure, it wasn't the other one, but at least he asked something he wondered about.

When Kuki's eyes widen in recognition, as a matter of fact now that she thought about it. That was why she was earring alone, everyone was talking about some sort of event and she thought it was like a dance, so she didn't really wanna get involved. However, Wally completely got the wrong idea.

"Ya know, maybe I'm just being crazy, forget wha I said." Wally quickly said. 'Man, I bet she thinks you're crazy now!' He thought.

"No! No, no, no… I mean, I was thinking the same thing. I thought 'I' was crazy, or maybe it was just the new girl thing. This is so different though." She started to explain, "People have been doing that, I heard that there is some kind of big meeting in the gym on Saturday."

"Really?" Wally asked, Kuki nodded.

"Well, then." Wally got up from his seat. "I guess we will have to crash that meetin' to find out wha's goin' on." Wally said.

Kuki got up too, "This will be fun! Like a… mission!" She said, until she took what she said. Wally felt weird about the word she used, 'mission'. Like it was going to be a duty to go to this meeting.

They both stood quietly until there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Called Wally. The door opened to show a little boy with blond hair similar to Wally's. He had on a navy dark blue shirt with a long white sleeved shirt underneath it. He also had on some lighter blue jeans.

"Hi Wally." He called.

"Oh, hey there Joey." Wally said. Joey looked at Kuki, she looked familiar to him, he is pretty sure he had seen her somewhere…

"Oh, Joes, this is my friend Kuki. Kuki, this is my little brother Joey." He introduced.

"Hi there!" The girl said kindly, she knelt down next to him. She then looked at him more and gave out a "hmmm…"

"Why did ya 'hmmm'?" Asked Wally. Answering Joey's question.

"He looks about my sister's age. Maybe even younger, yet he also looks familiar…" That's when it hit him. She must have a sister who is in Kids Next Door! He, himself is part of the Kids Next Door as Numbuh 4.5. He knew that his brother was the original Numbuh 4, known as the best fighter in Kids Next Door history, part of the Legendary Sector V.

"Really? Maybe they know each other." Wally said.

Kuki smiled, at Wally before turning back to Joey. "Do you know a girl named Mushi?"

"Mushi?" He asked. That was it! Mushi, or Numbuh 3.72 was his teammate in the Sector V2. That's why… wait, that means…

"Oh! You do know her!" Kuki said happily, noticing the look of remembrance oh his face.

"Yeah… I know her." Joey, or Numbuh 4.5 said. This, was the Legendary Numbuh 3 of Sector V. Known to be the funniest one around. She was also the last of the sector to be decommissioned. She just so happened to be decommissioned right as Joey left for the Antarctica to train for the Kids Next Door. Everyone was so disappointed when she left, it was hard on everyone to see Sector V, the greatest sector in history, all grow up.

"What were you two talkin' 'bout?" He asked.

"Just a weird rumor that has been going around our school. Kooks and I are gunna investigate on Saturday. Some big meetin' or somethin'." Wally said.

"Meetin?" Joey asked, the look of panic on his face, he knew if teenagers were having a meeting it would have a certain group of wanna-be adult teenagers be there.

He needed to call up to Moonbase, or Sector V2, or someone! He just had to get outta there.

"O-oh! I see! See ya later! Nice meetin' ya again Kuki. Well, not again, we just met, just a feeling I get lots of weird feelin's sometimes. Gotta go!" He zoomed out of room before 'go' even left his mouth.

"That was…"

"Weird?" Wally asked.

"No, interesting." Kuki said, "Is it crazy that I think your brother may just know something about this?" She asked.

"Nah, I think he is just dyin' to get to his treehouse. Been there quite a lot, down in the park, pretty big." Wally said.

"Treehouse?" She asked.

"Yeah, never been there. But I've seen it. It's impressive building skills." Wally said.

"I bet it's not as good as Nigel UNO's treehouse." She said mentioning the treehouse that was a block away from her house.

Wally scoffed, "Yeah, their treehouse is good. But Nigel UNO… that thing is huge." Wally said.

"Yeah, I see it before I go to bed. For some reason… I feel sad when I see it." Kuki said.

"Yeah…" Wally said. That treehouse always brought him a twinkle kind of feeling. He felt like he was watching the sadest part of a movie everytime he saw that thing.

They both looked out Wally's window, down the road on the next street. You could see a treehouse. A treehouse with faded paintings on it, standing tall and proud.

Wally and Kuki both had felt drawn to that. For the first time in a long time, they smiled at the tree. As if smiling at an old friend. Wally reached for her hand and grabbed it, the two unknown childhood friends smiled at each other then back out to the treehouse, feeling the most comfort a teenager could have.

Not that those two knew. But, if you went across the street and four houses over. You would see a teenager who Wally just just met awhile ago. He had on a blue collar shirt left open for a white t-shirt under it with some old jeans. He had brown-reddish hair and strangely had goggles planted over his eyes for one not to see. Looking out his own window at the standing tall treehouse; smiling at it.

Then, if you went two streets over and looked on the roof, you would see a girl with long brownish hair that was pulled to a loose ponytail that held at the bottom of her hair. She also had on a pink cap, that so naturally covered most of her face. She wore a long dark blue t-shirt with a white medium sleeved shirt under it and some white skinny jeans. She had her headphones in, ignoring all the stress downstairs of her parents talking with her sister. She was looking up at a treehouse and giving it a smile.

Then, if you traveled to a sidewalk that was quite close to the treehouse itself. Where two people, a girl with brown hair pulled into a braid that was on the side. She also had geeky glasses that she always felt kinda embarrassed about but could never get rid of. She had a slim body and had on a jean vest with a yellow shirt sticking out under it. She also had on a dark blue skirt that matched her vest and white leggings. She looked over at the boy who held her hand and was looking up at the treehouse.

The boy was bald, not really something you see in a teen. Yet, he didn't mind it. He had on black sunglasses, even if it was nighttime. He had on a red buttoned up collar shirt and tan colored jeans. Other then the rest of the groups that were looking at the same location, these two talked.

"Nigel?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?" The boy answered.

"That treehouse, do you ever feel like it's apart of something?" She stated looking up at the treehouse. "I mean, I don't remember much! But, it feels like that treehouse meant something. Is that weird?" She asked.

"No. Not weird at all." He squeezed her hand and smiled at the treehouse.

Yeah, I like Lizzie. I always thought as her character interesting and how Nigel cares for her. This is now is kinda the part when my future fanfic kinda crosses over with this one, you have been warned!

Keep Shipping!

Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


	9. Chapter 7: Oh Brothers and Sisters

The Familiar Face

Chapter 7

Oh, Sisters and Brothers

Before we start… remember in the Before you read the Familiar Face? Where I said there would be spoilers for a future FanFiction (that I'm currently writing) A Promise of an Ex? Yeah, there will be some spoilers here!

**- Spoiler for Promise of an Ex

If you do NOT want to be spoiled and are planning to read it once it comes out. I suggest looking for those marks! Enjoy!

The next day, which would be a Wednesday. Kuki had woken up to the noise of her alarm clock. She got up from her bed and pulled off the sheets of her younger sister's bed.

"Mushi, time for school." She said.

Mushi moaned, but got out of her bed and with her sister walked to the closet to pick out their normal outfits.

"Where were you yesterday?" Mushi asked.

"I was at a friend's house." Kuki said.

"Already?" She asked in surprised. To be honest, she should have seen it coming. Mushi knew that her sister was very popular when she was in elementary school. Why should high school be different? Her sister was always so nice and caring.

"Mmmhmm! His name is Wally, I bumped into him that day when I viewed the school and stuff. Then it turned out we have a couple of classes together." Kuki said. Mushi almost dropped her clothes at the name. Wally, she knew that name and she knew if her sister knew that name…

"Wally? Sounds familiar…" Mushi said kind of nervously.

"Oh, I think I know why!" Kuki said.

"Why?" Mushi asked almost immediately, that time should never come! People who are decommissioned can 'never' get their memories back.

Right?

"His little brother! You know a kid named Joey right?"

"Joey?" Mushi asked. Mushi didn't know what Numbuh 4.5 had to do with this. Wait, little brother?

"Numbuh- I mean…" Mushi caught herself, "Joey has an older brother? Named Wally? Wally Beetles?" Mushi asked getting her clothes on.

"Yeah, didn't you know that? Because he knows me, for some strange reason. Have you ever told about me to your friends?" Kuki asked now with her clothes on.

"N-no." She said, it was true. She didn't want everyone to know that her sister was Numbuh 3 of the Legendary Sector V. Besides, they would all want to meet her, and Numbuh 85…

Though, she did miss her sister. Yeah, she was there, but Kuki wasn't really the same with not being Numbuh 3. She remembered when she came into the Kids Next Door as part of the Sector V2. Mushi had came in about a week or two before Numbuh 2 or Hoagie left. When he did leave, Kuki always tried her best to defeat the adults. Even if she was only a one person sector.

People would always praise her sister because she did it all on her own. When operatives saw her she would always be so kind and help everyone. But, there were times when Mushi would visit her sister in the Sector V treehouse.

"Kuk-" Numbuh 3.72 stopped herself, "Numbuh 3?" She called stepping to the treehouse.

Mushi looked around for her sister, she finally found her in the meeting room. Standing at where the leader was suppose to give orders to the team.

"Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 3.72 asked.

"Oh, Mushi. Please don't call me that when we are alone. We are sisters!" Kuki tried to say happily.

"Kuki… I know you miss them." Mushi said. Climbing up the step and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…" Kuki stayed quiet and looked at the bench below her. She looked like could imagine herself sitting next to Numbuh 4 then Numbuh 5 on the other side then Numbuh 2 sitting on the end. Numbuh 1 would be where she was standing. Explaining the mission to them, and what they needed to do.

"I wish they didn't have to grow up." Kuki said sadly.

"I know." Mushi said. "We all don't wanna grow up. But, someday your gonna grow up too."

Kuki held back tears, Mushi then took her sister to the one place the comforted her most.

Numbuh 4's room.

Yes, the place was cleaned out, but after the first week. Kuki had begged Numbuh 2 to put everything back in the rooms. Numbuh 2 did it, Mushi bet he knew why.

Kuki looked around the room before going to where his bed was. Next to the wrestling rink and sat on it and grabbed the pillow at hugged it.

Mushi disappeared to her sister's room that was filled with Rainbow Monkeys everywhere. Mushi picked up an old orange one and went back to the room and handed the monkey to her. She then sat on the ground and waited.

"…" At first Kuki was quiet looking at the old Rainbow Monkey. She then gave it a hug.

"Wally… I miss you so much!" She said to the doll. "Every operative keeps thinking I'm super special because I do it alone. I'm the last of the 'Legendary Sector V'."

"It's not fun doing it alone. I see you, Abby, Hoagie, or Nigel. I just hide and cry! When my parents go to your house for the work dinners I always fake sick. I can't stand you not remembering me, it's so hard to be alone Wally! You broke your promise!" Kuki said crying.

"I want to play Rainbow Monkeys with you! Even if you hate it and you say it's for babies. I want to fight with you and wrestle for the remote and I want you to try confess to me, but fail every time. I want to get ice cream with you and walk to school together. I just…" Kuki stared at the doll. An orange doll, that reminded of so much.

"I just wish you remembered me." Kuki said, then she laid on the bed. Tired from all of the stress. Mushi had tears in her eyes but wrapped the covers around her older sister.

"Bye bye Kuki." Mushi said kissing her forehead, "I'll visit again soon. Come down for dinner or Sector V2 would love to have you over."

That's what she said every time she would come over. Yet, her sister would always stay in the treehouse. She would leave for school and come back. Then she'd leave for a mission then come back. She would go to a Kids Next Door meeting, then come back. Kuki never would leave unless it was needed.

"Bye Mushi. Thanks." Kuki smiled tearfully.

Soon after she had gotten decommissioned, she was more of the happy girl she once was. But, she wanted to be homeschooled. Mushi didn't know why. Sometimes Mushi got the impression that her sister still has her memories. She sometimes still had lonely aura around her.

"I gotta go Mushi, I'm sure Numbuh 4 is waiting for me, or maybe I'll go to the candy store! It's been so long!" Kuki walked out if the room and headed up the stairs and soon heard the door shut.

Mushi sighed, at her older sister's childish features. Kuki's school started earlier then hers so she went to the mirror and checked herself. Until she heard the words her older sister had just said play in her head again.

'Oh my gosh.'

"Morning Wallabee." Called his mother.

"Mornin' Mum." Wally said as he sat down he looked to see Joey already scarfing down his food.

"Aww, look at my two boys! My 15 and my 8 year old boys! Growing up so fast!" Their mother said.

"Mum!" Cried Wally.

"Growing fast!?" Cried Joey.

"Heh, don't worry Joey, you still have awhile." Wally said putting a hand on his shoulder. Then he got confused at his own words.

"Why did I just say that?" He muttered.

Joey knew why. He was used to it. He remembered when his older brother had turned 13. It was so…

"Morning my 13 year old boy!" Called Mrs. Beetles.

"Yeah, hi Mum." He answered. Joey then came climbing down the stairs behind his older brother.

"Is everythin' alrigh' sweetie?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I should be kinda happy to be 13, but now… I feel disappointed. I don't know what to do, and I feel like I've…"

"Oh! You better wanna leave Wallabee." She said pointing at the clock. Wally looked at the clock, confused, he still had 45 minutes to get to school.

This reason was that Wally usually picks up Kuki for school and they walk together. Since Kuki lives further away, it always took Wally longer to get Kuki and get there.

"Umm, okay. I'll see ya soon." Wally said. He got up from his seat, then grabbed his backpack then froze.

Joey came up to him, "Wally?" He asked his older brother.

"Ugh." His older brother clutched his forehead in pain.

"Wallabee?" Asked their mother coming in worried. Wally then stopped and looked at his mom and brother.

"Sorry, just a headache. I have to go and pick up-" He stopped for a moment and Joey waited for him to say something. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go." He said then left.

"Do ya think he's acting different Joey?" Asked his mom. Joey didn't answer, he saw the look of sadness ever since he came down the stairs. Joey knew that his brother may never be the same.

It was true. Joey always remembered when Wally when he used to be in the Kids Next Door. He was actually afraid that once Wally turned into teen that Wally would be mean to him and plan on destroying the Kids Next Door.

That, luckily, didn't happen. Instead of becoming a proud teenager. Joey could easily find him in his room staring at the window where the old Sector V treehouse is. Sometimes, Joey thinks that Wally is still part of the Kids Next Door. He is sometimes really cocky and can still do all the things he did as a kid, even the things that make his mom or dad mad.

"Well, I'm gonna head out, maybe I'll see Numbuh 3. Bye!" Wally called as he headed out the door. Joey sighed of his older brother leaving him, until he played the words back in his mind.

"Oh! Wally is playing his codename game again! Calling Kuki a 3! Just like old times!" Joey heard his mom say.

"Uh, yeah Mum. I got to go as well…" Joey said nervously.

"Alrigh' Joey! Have fun!"

"Connect to Kids Next Door Moonbase!" Two voices called at the same time. Two children had just shown up at a treehouse in the park.

The two kids looked to see one another.

"Numbuh 4.5?"

"Numbuh 3.72?"

"Moonbase. What is it?" Called a Scottish kid.

"Numbuh 85!" They called.

"I was talking to Wally or Numbuh 4 and…"

"Kuki, or Numbuh 3 she was about to leave then…"

"They mentioned codenames!" They said at the same time.

Soon another guy came in out of breath. He was pretty chubby but not that much and wore a blue collar shirt and brown shorts. He also wore googles on face and a brown fedora that he never took off.

"Numbuh 2.T?" Numbuh 4.5, 3.62, and 85 asked. A while ago they had manage to get Tommy into the Kids Next Door. This was only a bit after his older brother got out so as an honor of him, he called himself Numbuh 2 and also put a T with it as well. Or sometimes he is called Numbuh 2.3 instead. (to honor the number system.)

"It's Hoagie! He is somehow trying to remember!" He called.

"Your not the only one Numbuh 2.3." Said Numbuh 85.

"What's going on Numbuh 85?" Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Teenager!" They all cried.

"Wait!" Called a girl voice, "Code 17-X.1" The alarms stopped and the door opened.

"Oh, Lizzie?" Asked Numbuh 85.

"Lizzie?" Asked the rest of Sector V2.

"Hi there!" A girl came into the room. It was the same girl who had just been out last night looking at the treehouse.

"Good to see you, Numbuh 1.109." Greeted Numbuh 85 with a salute.

"Please, Fanny's brother. Just call me Lizzie, I never really was part of the Kids Next Door you don't need to call me my codename. I'm just keeping a promise with you." Lizzie said.

"Sector V2, this is Lizzie. Maybe your siblings have mentioned her, maybe not. She is Nigel's Ex-girlfriend when they were younger. ** She did however take a mission or promise us something. Which is still stays unclassified for your ears and or eyes. **" Numbuh 85 said.

"Alright?" Said Numbuh 3.62 uncertainly.

"I'm here to explain to all of you what's going on." Lizzie said brightly, all the kids leaned in as the world around them disappeared and the story began.


End file.
